The Goddess
by Booklover424
Summary: When Melody finds out about a secret about herself, she sneaks away from Camp to fufill her duty (A/N haha I said duty) Will she succeed or will she fail and be doomed. (A/N wow this is a terrible summary but it is my first fanfic. So yeah... I hope you like it) Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it! Oh and also, my sister helped out but she refused to tell me her account so yeah. I also apologise for grammer orspelling errors...

Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Melody. Mel for short. I am the daughter of Poseidon and Sapphire. (Minor goddess of drama and musicals.) I was born on Olympus and started to train since I was able to walk. Then, when I was 10 years old, I moved into the Poseidon Cabin, where I met Percy Jackson, my older half-brother, (This is after the giant war. Everyone is still alive.) and sister-in-law Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I bet you're all wondering why a minor goddess (me) was sent to CHB. Well at birth, there was a problem, so I was born wrong, and ended up being a demigod. But it was like 37% mortal, and 63% goddess. So deal with it. Anyhoo, this is _my_ story.

"PERCY!" I scream out into the bustling camp of demigods. "PERCY JACKSON, WHERE IN TARTARUS ARE YOU!"

I see a dark haired head pop out in front of me, and I turn to instinctively grab him by the hairs and drag him back to the Poseidon Cabin.

"OW! Mel!" He complains, trying to escape my grasp but with no avail. "What's wrong with you?"

"You sir, I know you're just visiting Camp for a week, you're an honored guest, blah blah, Your home is back in New Rome, but excuse me? What is this?" I let go of him and swing open the cabin door, where we were met with the sight of a horrendous mess. "Percy, I know you're naturally messy and all but this is pretty much unacceptable and-"

I was cut off when he ran into the cabin, looking scared, surprised, and downright crazy. "Percy? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh gods, _di immortals _NO! This cannot be happening, this is a dream." He runs around the cabin, digging through piles of clothes and blankets and weapons. "This isn't happening to me. It can't be."

I stared at him as if he'd turned into an empousa or something. "Would you care to explain to me what's going on?"

"Melody, stay here and guard the cabin. I need to talk to Chiron right now." Percy gets up and runs out of the cabin, leaving me with absolutely no explanation. I followed him out, my curiosity really getting the best of me. Percy headed into the Big House then straight to the back of the main room. Looking around cautiously, he reached into Mr. D's cola refrigerator and rearranged the cans inside into a strange shape. I was downright confused until a huge panel popped off the wall and turned around to reveal a stone door. Percy opened it, went inside, and shut the door behind him. When everything returned back to normal, I rearranged the cans in the way I remembered Percy doing it and watched as the stone door reappeared. I opened the door as quietly as I could, heavy as it was, and ran down the dark hallway in front of me. At the end of the winding hallway there was another doorway, and to my luck it was slightly open. Peeking inside I saw Percy and Chiron, both looking extremely worked up. I strained to hear and was able to catch a bit of their conversation.

"Percy, how could you have let something like this happen?" Chiron said in a controlled tone. "You could have informed me about it in the first place!"  
>"I thought that it would be better if I was the only one who knew about it. If I stayed at Camp Jupiter and New Rome, everyone would be in danger. Here was the only place where I assumed it would be safe." Percy said, twirling the familiar ballpoint pen in his hand nervously.<p>

"How could you not tell me about something of this importance?" Chiron said again, pacing back and forth. "Do you know who took it?"

"I think I have a basic idea." Percy nodded, his expression turning dark. "But it's not a 'who.' It's more like a 'what'."

Chiron's eyes seemed to widen in realization. "Then we have absolutely no time to lose. Assemble a team, Perseus. You will depart tomorrow morning."

"That will be too late. Once they get their hands on the amplifier, it's all over. We need to move tonight." Percy said, turning away from Chiron. "There's one more thing. Melody can never find out about this."

Chiron nodded, and my eyes widened. Me? What do I have to do with all of this? What are they talking about and what in Hades is an amplifier? "She won't." Chiron said sternly. "Now go."

I held my breath and stepped back into the shadows as Percy and Chiron came out of the secret room and went back outside, my heart beating a million miles an hour. What had just happened?

Chapter 2

That night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned thinking about Percy and Chiron's conversation. I heard Percy get up quietly and creep around the cabin, opening drawers and probably packing for his quest. As Percy went into the bathroom, I ran to my chest and grabbed a tiny device. Turning it on I dug into Percy's backpack and stuck it to the bottom, making sure that the red light turned green before running back into bed. I held my breath as Percy rummaged through his pack on last time, and left the cabin. Little did he know that he was carrying a tracking device on his quest! I activated my invisibility earrings and snuck outside. Percy and Annabeth were standing together at the base of Thalia's Pine holding hands. Then Annabeth stepped away from him. Next to Percy were Thalia, Jason, and Nico. They quickly got into one of the CHB vans and drove away. Annabeth wiped a tear and walked away back to her cabin. I went back to my cabin and sat back down on my bed to think. What was so important that only the children of the big three were needed? What was so dangerous that I couldn't know about it? Another war? A monster that's impossible to kill?

The next morning after breakfast, everyone bombarded Chiron and Mr. D with questions about where Percy, Jason, and Nico were, why the Hunters are at CHB ( I didn't notice them before, but now I see them coming out of Cabin 8 with almost all the satyrs following them.) and why Thalia wasn't with them. Chiron calmly replied that they were on a quest for something and the Hunters would be staying at Camp until they return. "Also, there will be a _friendly_ game of Capture-the-Flag tonight before the campfire. Now go back to your normal activities for today." Chiron said.

I trudged towards a creepy cave in the side of a huge boulder where Rachel the Oracle lived during the summer.

"Rachel? Are you in here? Its me, Melody." A large mass of frizzy red hair popped out at me "Hey Mel! Come in!" I walked in and sat on a beanbag chair as Rachel poured some nectar into a cup for me. (unlike any other demigod, I was able to drink any amount of nectar and eat as much ambroisa as I wanted.)

I gratefully took it from her and replied "Yeah. Do you know anything about Percy's quest?" she pursed her lips sat down.

"No. I can't. I keep on trying, but something is blocking it from me. It's some kind of dark, ancient magic that hasn't been used in centuries. But, I do have a prophecy for you."

I sat up straight and turned towards her, ears open. "What! What is it?"

Rachel closed her eyes and green mist engulfed her "She shall follow along the forbidden path/and seek the stone through its wrath/ upon its wear all will crumble/ as the foe is defeated the earth shall rumble/ in its power birthright to be freed/ and to return a goddess decreed." I caught Rachel as she collapsed to the ground and set her on the sofa.

As soon as I was about to ask her all the questions I had flying around in my head, Conner Stoll barged in yelling "Melody! Chiron needs you now! He says it's urgent!"

I leaped up "What is it now?" Conner shrugged his shoulders and noticed Rachel.

"Why, hello there Oracle." He said mischievously smirking.

Rachel groaned "Go away Stoll."

Conner laughed "Hahahaha. I see what kind of game you're playing. Well then farewell my fair maiden!" as soon as he left, Rachel and I burst out laughing.

"Goodbye my fair maiden!" she imitated, "That was PERFECT!"

I grinned. "okay, okay. You better see what Chiron needed. It sounded pretty urgent." I nodded "Okay. Bye Rach!" she waved! "Bye!"

As soon as I stepped out of the cave I knew I had to get serious. Chiron couldn't find out that I knew what I knew. I walked back down to the Big House, took a deep breaths before opening the door and went inside. I looked up to see Chiron iris messaging with someone, so I ran behind a bookcase and eavesdropped for the second time in a day.

"How are things going?" Chiron asked. I knew right away who he was talking to.

"We already ran into two groups of mutants today, and there are signs of more coming. It's not good." Percy said. He looked absolutely disheveled, dirt smeared all over his face and clothes burnt as well as partially torn. I didn't need to see the others to know what kind of condition they were in as well. "Thalia has already sent for a few of her best hunters, but we'll need more reinforcements." Percy continued.

"I'll see what I can do.." Chiron sighed, his tail waving back and forth in anxiety. "As for Melody, I've just called for her. She should be here any moment now to receive her quest."

"That's' good." Percy replied. Suddenly, faint yelling was heard in the background and the Iris message began to waver. "CHIRON! I NEED TO GO NOW. GET US THE REINFORCEMENTS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! AND KEEP MEL SAFE!" The iris message ended abruptly, and I stepped out.

"Chiron?"

"Melody!" He said surprised, his hooves clicking nervously. "Come in, come in."

I sat down by the table, drumming my fingers on the table. I was just as anxious and nervous as he was. "I heard you have a quest for me."

"Yes, Melody, I do." Chiron said, thinking. "I- Oh yes. I'm sending you up to Camp Jupiter for a bit. Reyna and Frank as praetors are working on a new project involving New Rome, but the lares and fauns have been out of control. You'll be leading the border patrol groups there as a temporary Praetor-in training."

"Oh." I said. "It wasn't the quest I was expecting, but…. I guess I'll go."

"I'm sorry that this isn't a quest of your caliber, but they need all of the leadership they can get. Things are a bit crazy these days, and I apologize Melody." Chiron said. "Annabeth will be going with you to oversee the building and architecture, as well as be your guide for the time you are there."

"Yeah." I said absentmindedly, already beginning to devise a plan to escape and follow Percy on his quest.

That night, I stayed out of capture the flag, hiding out at the fist to avoid the brawling. Hearing footsteps behind me in the dark, I instinctively tapped on my ring and released my sword, half celestial bronze and half imperial gold.

"Who's there!" I called out, circling the area. I felt a strong arm circle around my neck and saw the glint of a dagger by my side, and I froze. Suddenly a navy blue hat fell to the ground with a soft thud, the familiar NY Yankees logo embroidered on the front. I breathed a sigh of relief and resheathed my sword into the ring, turning to stand up. But the arm pulled me in tighter, a smirk on the attacker's slim face.

"Miss Melody, what do you think you're doing here instead of playing that friendly game of capture the flag?" Annabeth's voice echoed in the dark.

"I just needed some time to think." I said cautiously. "Would you mind letting me go for a bit?"

Annabeth put away her dagger with a smile, sitting down on one of the stones surrounding the fist.

"Really Melody, by now I can tell whenever there's something wrong with you. What's up?" she said.

I sat down with a heavy sigh, wondering whether I should tell her or not for the sake of Percy. He would be dead in a heartbeat if she found out what the quest really was. Dead in a heartbeat by a bronze dagger, that is.

"Annabeth…" I started cautiously. "That quest that Percy and the others went on…. It isn't what you think it is."

"I know." She said simply, twirling her hat around with a sly smile.

"What…?" I asked in surprise, wondering what she meant.

"I have my ways, Melody. I've been a demigod for much longer than you have."

"So you wouldn't freak out if I were to… maybe… disappear during our travels tomorrow morning." I hinted, looking down at the floor.

"Only if you don't freak out when I disappear first." Annabeth smirked, getting up to walk away. "See you tomorrow, Melody!"

"Wait… but…" I stared at her retreating figure dumfoundedly. "ANNABETH! YOU…. YOU WHAT? WHAT? What?"

Chapter 3

The next morning, I eyed Annabeth warily as we got onto Porkpie and Crystal, our pegasi. We began to fly and flew for what seemed like hours, and I wondered if she forgot about our conversation last night or lost her memory of the past few days, because from what I saw we were heading straight for Camp Jupiter. I was lost in all these thoughts and almost fell off Crystal when I realized Annabeth was gone.

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" I sighed. "Annabeth? You got me."

I looked around, searching for another Pegasus in the sky.

"All right then Annabeth. If you are going to your fiancé, then I'll beat you to my brother."

I took out the tracking device and searched powered it on. I set Crystal down in and open field to graze. But after I made sure it was monster free. I sat down in the grass and waited for the device to pinpoint Percy's location. Suddenly, I heard a rustle next to me. I shot up like a bullet, unsheathing my sword at the same time.

"Who's there? Come out! I'm not afraid!"

Then out of nowhere, a Pegasus appeared, and a guilty looking Annabeth materialized in front of me.

"Annabeth? What are you… oh. You were planning to follow me, and once you saw Percy, you would go to him and make it seem like you were there before me."

Annabeth nodded guiltily. "It was my plan A. Plan B was to lead you to Camp Jupiter and take your tracking device."

"Well, since we are here now, we might as well just go together." I shrugged.

Annabeth nodded. "Agreed."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we saw Percy and his group making camp for the night. I spotted Percy struggling to make a fire with two damp twigs. "Kelp head." I mumbled. I landed right in front of him saying "need help?" in a really angry voice. (I was trying not to laugh at his reaction…)

"oh gods. Mel! What are you doing here?"

I smirked as Annabeth said behind him "Not 'what are YOU doing here', but more like 'What are you guys doing here."

Percy whipped around looking pale. "No. No. NO! you guys have to go back now. Its too dangerous!"

I frowned. "No way! I'm here and I'm not moving until you tell me everything."

Just then, Thalia came over. "Annabeth? Melody? What are you guys doing here? I missed you guys!" then seeing Percy's face, she tried again. "Annabeth? Melody? What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be at Camp Jupiter!" Percy violently shook his head. "Umm. I mean, Annabeth! Melody! What are you guys doing here? Its' too dangerous! Go back."

Nevertheless, percy shook is head again, and Thalia sighed in annoyance. "I give up. See you guys later!" Annabeth and I waved as she walked away to where Jason was setting up the tents.

"I'm supposed to be here Percy." I continued, "Rachel says so in her prophesy."

Percy got a surprised look on his face. "Prophesy? What Prophesy?"

"Ahem. She shall follow along the forbidden path/and seek the stone through its wrath/ upon its wear all will crumble/ as the foe is defeated the earth shall rumble/ in its power birthright to be freed/ and to return a goddess decreed." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What do you know about this quest Melody? Nothing. You know nothing about this quest, or Rachel's prophesy. But you're right. You are supposed to be on this quest. But first, I have to tell you a story. Here sit." Percy patted a spot on the ground next to him, but Annabeth beat me to it. So, I ended up sitting in front of Percy.

"It all started when the gods and goddesses figured out that you weren't a completely immortal goddess. So on your first birthday instead of blessing you, the gods gave you a special amplifier that held all the power you were supposed to have. But if the amplifier falls into the wrong hands, it will kill the user and destroy the world at the same time. Then before the gods could give it to you, Gaea stole it and hid it in her realm. But after she was defeated for the first time, Poseidon founded and gave it to me for safe keeping. Now just recently, it was stolen by an evil force that uses dark magic. We are trying to get it back now before they can use it."

"Wow….. I never knew." I stammered. "No wonder you were freaking out so much the other da-" I never finished my sentence because in the distance, there was a huge roar in the distance.

"We've been being attacked every hour. A new monster each time." Percy said as he uncapped Riptide. The original quest members stood side by side weapons ready.

"We needed reinforcements, but I just IM'd Chiron not to send any because you guys were here, and he completely freaked out. But since you guys are here, you better not just stand doing nothing." Jason yelled over the roaring.

"Wasn't planning on it! We came to help anyways." Annabeth answered.

I unsheathed my sword and got in my stance.

But when we charged, the monster grabbed us like we were fireflies. I stabbed it's hand, but the monster just held us tighter.

"Try looking for weak spots!" Thalia yelled.

I scanned the monster and spotted a small scar on it's forehead.

"Thalia! Forehead!" I screamed

She nodded and somehow got her arms free. She started to fire arrows rapidly but the monster used it's hand to swat the arrows away. The good news was that it let us go, but it was even angrier.

"I need help!" Thalia said

Then I remembered that a couple of months ago, I helped the Hunters with a problem they had. So they gave me one of their bow and arrows as a gift of thanks.

I took out my bow and aimed. "together! One. Two. Three!" Thalia said next to me.

Together we let our arrows fly, as Jason struck it with lightning, and Percy, Annabeth and Nico stabbed it.

The monster let out a deafening wail and disinegrated into green dust.

"Well, goodnight guys!" Percy said as if nothing happened.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" I said, reaching for my back to get out my portable fold up tent. (With a nice bathroom and bed!)

Chapter 4

We were attacked more than a few times that night, and it was easy to see why reinforcements were needed. Each and every one of us used all of our powers to the most of their abilities, percy and I with water, Jason flying, thalia's lightning, and nico even having to summon his skeleton soldiers. Creepy, but useful.

What seemed like hours turned into days, and the monster attacks kept getting worse.

"Can't we just request help from the gods?" Nico finally asked on our fourth day. "I mean, they're our parents and all…."

"No." Annabeth shook her head. "Getting the gods involved will only lead to another war, which is the exact end we want to avoid."

"We can't put our camps on the line and risk the lives of all those demigods again. Not after what happened before." Jason added.

Nico sighed. "Well thanks guys for making me look like an idiot."

Everyone let out a few tired laughs, then we continued on. On the fifth day, we were walking across a deserted field when Nico suddenly stopped us, kneeling down on the ground with his hand buried in the dirt.

"There's something here." He said, looking up. He stood up and took a deep breath, then made a sweeping motion with his hand. The earth cleared away from the spot he had just been kneeling in, and a huge hole opened up in the ground.

"How in Hades did you…" Percy stared wide eyed.

"I've been practicing with Hazel." Nico shrugged. "Let's go."

We climbed into the gaping hole one by one, dropping down into a dark tunnel when we landed.

"_Di immortales_, Nico you're a genius!" Annabeth breathed as she lit a torch and looked around.

"Oh so now I'm no longer an idiot." He rolled his eyes.

"No you don't understand… This is a deserted section of the original Labyrinth, or rather, THE deserted section of the original Labyrinth." Annabeth walked forward. "I've only read about it in Daedalus' laptop files but this…. This could be exactly the place we're looking for!"

"And on with the history lesson, Professor Chase." Percy muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth called back as she headed further down the tunnel.

Mysterious lines and runes were etched into the damp stone walls, and we all followed behind Annabeth with our weapons drawn and ready.

"According to Daedalus, there was a particular part of the Labyrinth that he wasn't able to explore, because he couldn't find it. Legend states that this part had been deserted for centuries, and for an unknown reason it shifts location every time anyone comes near it. So why we were able to find it is my question. Why isn't it changing?" Annabeth explained.

At that moment, we reached the end of the tunnel and were met by two huge doors, well over fifty feet each.

"How do we open this?" Percy asked, looking around.

"Maybe this?" Thalia said, pointing to the door handles. "Gods Percy, you really are a seaweed brain."

Thalia reached up and pulled on one of the handles, and with a large creak the doors began to slowly swing outwards. When they were fully open, torches began to light themselves one by one around the room, until it reached a spiral in the center. In the middle of the room was a huge stone pedestal, and on top of it was a strange stone. It was a pearly white color with roughly cut edges, about the size of a quarter. But it shone a million different colors and seemed to let off its own spectrum of light. As soon as my eyes landed on it I felt something click in me, and without a thought I began walking towards it. I felt like I was being pulled by a magnet, and the edge of my vision began to flicker, getting darker and darker as I went closer and closer. I started to get dizzy.

"MELODY, NO!" I heard someone yell, but it was muffled and I couldn't move anywhere except for forward.

As I reached forward with my hand to grab the stone by the thin chains encircling it, I felt a humming sensation at the edge of my fingertips. The stone began to levitate, and came towards my awaiting hand. It flew towards me, and it landed in my palm. The moment my fingers closed around it my vision and everything around me returned back to normal.

"Mel, are you ok?" Annabeth yelled.

Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown backwards by something, and I landed in the back of the room with everyone else, Looking up groggily, with blurred vision I saw a huge black mass floating in the air, something like wispy strands of heavy black ink swimming around in the air.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jason struggle to get up with his spear, and Percy standing next to him with Riptide uncapped and ready.

"I might have forgotten to mention…" Annabeth commented, "In this particular section of Labyrinth…. There was supposed to be something like an unkillable spirit standing guard over an ancient treasure and….."

"So how do we destroy it?" Thalia asked unsheathing her twin knives and twirling them in her hands.

"I don't know, but lets go!" Percy yelled, charging forward.

But before he reached the spirit, Annabeth grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"Wait Percy! We need to come up with an attack strategy!" Annabeth scolded

"uh, sure. You strategize, I'll fight." Percy said

"Percy! Wait! Listen to Annabeth!" NIco yelled

But it was to late. Percy started to swing Riptide around giving the air papercuts, when something shimmered behind him.

"Percy! Behind you!" I whispered

He whipped around, but the spirit raised it's hands and said "HAHAHA PUNY HEROES. YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? I AM UNSTOPABLE! NO HEREO HAS EVER SUCCEDED IN DEFEATING ME. MANY HAVE TRIED, BUT ALL HAVE FAILED! MUAHAHAHA!" the spirit punched Percy in the gut, and knocked him down. Annabeth ran over to Percy holding his head.

"Percy! Percy! Wake up! Can you hear me?" she screamed "What have you done to him!?"

The spirit laughed. Nico raised his arms and creepily said in is son of Hades voice "I am a son of Hades! Wake up Percy or I will send you to my father's realm!"

"You cannot control me Son of Hades. I am not a spirit from the Underworld. I was created when the titans rose again. Kronos himself hand created me, and Hyperion gave me the light of life."

Nico stumbled backwards and fell. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"NICO!" I yelled as Thalia caught him and set him gently down on the floor.

Jason charged at the spirit and used wind and lightning to make a storm. He absorbed the storm into his spear and released it into the spirit, but the spirit disappeared, and reappeared on top of Jason, and knocked him out cold.

Thalia screamed in rage. " OKAY. NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID WHATEVER YOU DID TO PERCY AND WHY YOU DID IT TO NICO. Its because they are stupid and idiotic."

"Hey! I mean its true, but HEY!" Annabeth said

"BUT WHY JASON!? THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" Thalia continued

Then she used lightning to strike the sprit down, but the spirit heald up a mirror to reflect the electricity back to Thalia. Thalia fell down, her clothed charred and burnt.

"Mel. Put it on." Percy mumbled, coming back to his sences.

"What? You want me to put this rock necklace thing on my neck? Are you crazy?" I yelled

"PUT IT ON NOW!" Percy fell back on the ground, to weak to do anything else.

The spirit laughed out loud. "This is so fun to watch. Popcorn anyone?"

Suddenly, a new feeling washed over me. but it wasn't confusion or anger. It was understanding and I felt I was destined to do this. I put the chain over my head and felt my energy and strength rushing through me. I thought I had to say something, but I had no idea what to say. A little voice inside me spoke in my ear telling me what to say.

"Be gone spirit. May you never be seen on the face of this earth again. BE GONE!"

The spirit wailed in agony and crumbled into dust. I looked around and saw that everyone was conscious again, staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked

"Mel, that was…" Annabeth stammered

"so…" Thalia said

"Wow." Percy finished.

"Well, we should-" For the second tie on the quest I never got to finish my sentence.

The walls started to rumble and shake. "uh guys? We should probably get out of here before it is too late!" Nico yelled.

We all scrambled for the exit and burst into the daylight. Behind us, the entire cavern collapsed. Leaving nothing but ruins.

"What in the name of Jupiter, was that?" Jason asked

Annabeth thought for a minute. "Well, I guess the cavern was connected to the spirit's life. Kind of like Daedalus and the labyrinth. Anyways, we should figure out how to get back to camp. The van is nowhere in use now."

We all looked at the van and saw that it was in pieces.

"Uh oh! Chiron's gonna kill us now! Every demigod for him or herself!" Percy said.

"Speaking of Chiron, you should IM him. I'm going to lay down for a bit. I don't feel so well." I stammered.

"Yeah. You do that. You used a lot of your energy back there." Annabeth argreed. "I'll try to make a rainbow now."

As I fell asleep, I heard Percy and Annabeth arguing. "No Annabeth! It's not 'Oh Iris Goddess of Rainbows, accept my offering'. It's 'Oh Fleecy, do me a solid'. I told you a million times. Fleecy told us herself…."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

Hi everyone! I have part 2 of The Goddess on the way and it is almost ready to be posted! SPOILERS AHEAD! If you don't want to have a spoiler, than I would recommend stopping and move on to another story because there are spoilers. Okay, anyways, Melody becomes a goddess like the prophesy said, but I don't really know what she should be the goddess of. If you have any ideas, just comment, or send me a message. Thanks guys! I promise that the second part will be posted soon!


End file.
